


She Was Not The First

by Kerr



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, familial sister love!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerr/pseuds/Kerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with Angharad and the two Sisters she lives with, and finishes with an entirely different group of strong women. Through their prison sentence, they form relationships and all that jazz. There are some vague hints about Joe's disgusting everything, but I decided to not go into too much detail because he's not the most important part of the women's identities :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angharad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction so I'd love any criticism, thank you all!

     Angharad was not the first. When she entered that stone prison, there were two Wives slowly fading. There was a young woman with dark almond eyes and thick hair who always smiled at the Immortan, but kicked at the metal door and screamed when he left. Her name was Soften. The other was named Lolana the Blue, which Angharad didn't know if it was in reference to her eyes or the sad air that surrounded her. The only time she saw Lolana smile was when Soften told stories of her life before their prison.

_"There was water as bright as the sky, but things lived in it. Like birds but in water and you could swim with them, ah, swimming is like running without the ground. And they would swim with you and..."_

    Angharad would close her eyes when He pulled at her hair and she felt angry shame burn her throat. She imagined that she was swimming through water with no end.

 

    The next girl that arrived had red hair and a face that never emoted. Yet Capable could smile with her eyes and played a guitar with strong fingers. Angharad began singing with her after 19 days. Her voice was off-key but she could rhyme as she sang, so the two would make music for joy. After 34 days, Soften and Lolana sat before them to listen. In 35, Soften called out that they should sing about the Imperator that guarded their door. Angharad’s lyrics made Soften laugh out loud for the first time in forever. It became a tradition and soon even the Blue requested songs about the clouds.

    Lolana fell asleep one day and never woke up. Soften screamed, her hands stiffly shaking, her jaw popped wide, her eyes tearless out of shock. The Imperator entered and tried to carry the woman's body away only to have Soften push him off. "Don't you touch her, filth! She will never have a man touch her ever again!" The man smacked Soften so hard that blood fled from her nose. Angharad snarled, rushing the man until the barrel of a gun pressed to her forehead. His eyes glared into hers. She felt a fierce hatred bite at her lungs.

 

    The Immortan had condemned the man for bloodying his prized possessions. The next guard was the first female Imperator Miss Giddy had ever seen. But she acted like any other.

 

    Soften turned in on herself. Angharad and Capable brushed her hair and forced her to eat and pushed her out of bed each morning and into bed each night. But she no longer smiled and the only stories she told were a single sentence: I miss her.

    Capable caught Angharad with a sharp stone one night. She pulled the object away from her sister’s hand but thin lines of red already traced Angharad’s cheek. “I will bloody myself as much as I please, I will never be His possession.”  

   Within 10 days Soften expired out of sadness and was replaced by a small girl who glared at them for living in constant tears.


	2. The Dag

    Days passed in silence as the girl read and the sisters sat with defeated shoulders pressed together. Angharad’s cheeks filled with scars until they poured onto her jaw, but each time she cut, Capable dabbed infection off with damp cloth. Time fell away as silence pressed into every nook of the prison. Hushed tears replaced the time Lolana showed Capable how to braid unruly hair. Sullen emptiness faded the image of Soften’s smile into a blur. Quietude scared away the memory of cuss words Lolana had taught them at night, each one accompanied by an example using His name.

 

    After 438 days, shouting filled the hall outside the lockup. It opened and the Imperator dragged in a skinny girl with stringy hair. The metal slammed shut behind her but she gave it a well-placed kick. She turned to survey the room of silence.

“Why do you get boots?”

    Capable was surprised at the voice, she had never heard Lolana’s replacement talk.

“I bit the guy who tried to take ‘em away. They’re mine.” The skinny girl glanced down at her boots to kick up the soft dust on the floor. “The Dag. If you needed a sobriquet.”

 

“I’m named Capable.”

“Angharad.”

 

“Thought it was Splendid.” Angharad glared at the dark girl sitting across the room.

“That’s only what He calls me. It’s disgusting.”

“Truly. My name’s Toast.”

 

    Miss Giddy had forgotten what it was like to walk through the safe door to see the girls’ smiles. The Dag had brought stories, not like hers that were tattooed onto her skin and not like Soften’s memories, but stories that never existed.

_“So she rode on her rusted bike through the dunes all the way to her mother’s home, but the Warrigal was already there. And he ate the mother whole, then put on her goggles and sand-scarf so when Red Rust Girl came, she would be tricked and he could eat her too!”_

The girls all burst into excited giggles.


	3. Cheedo

   Miss Giddy entered the room to the sweetly raw sound of Angharad singing. Behind Miss Giddy’s shrunken form was a young girl. The Fifth Wife. Big brown eyes, scrawny arms, clumsy feet, the girl hadn’t even fully hit puberty. “Angharad, Toast, come meet your newest sister Cheedo.” The newest addition peeked out from behind Miss Giddy.

 

There was a moment of hesitation, of acknowledgement.

 

    Then Angharad stood and in a swift movement her finger was jabbing at Miss Giddy, her voice lowering into a snarl, “Is He _fucking_ serious? Is this a _joke_? Why did you let him do this? He’s taking children now? To **_fuck_**?” Capable scrambled between them as Angharad continued spitting sharp words, trying to shove the redhead away. “You spineless old witch! Sending children to be used up like meat!” Toast joined now to protest the blame, baring her teeth as she roared back. “ _Useless mag_! You think she would decide that a kid deserves this hell? If anyone could stop that devil, it’d be you, Splendid!” Slurs were cutting as Angharad’s voice rose to screams and Toast continued shouting back with noise bigger than her body. “I am not His! Why are you protecting this daughter-killer!” Capable shoved Angaharad away. Toast yanked at Capable’s arm. Miss Giddy grabbed Toast’s shoulders. Angharad slammed into Capable. Capable snagged Angharad’s hands as she went to scratch Toast. Toast pushed Miss Giddy away from her. Cheedo turned to run far from the growing scuffle.

    The child stumbled up her new steps to find an escape from the clamor, tucking herself into a corner until she felt invisible. Miss Giddy had said she would have four beautiful, loving sisters. And they were fighting just as the Wretched did.

    The Dag moved with such calmness amidst the noise that Cheedo only saw her when she neared. She sank onto her knees, joining Cheedo’s crumpled height. “What’s your name, fragile one?”

 

“Cheedo.”

 

“That’s an odd name.”

 

Her eyebrows lowered and Cheedo’s jaw jutted a bit in response. “No it’s not. Who’re you.”

 

“The Dag.”

 

“That’s an odder name.”

 

The Dag’s smile barely registered but Cheedo saw it flash by. She returned the favor.


End file.
